The Sleepover
by XxF34RM3MAFIAxX
Summary: Stiles loves Scott. And Scott knows that. Scott would also do anything to please his friend... but would he have sex with him..?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first story so i accept not good reveiws. This is also a boyXboy so if you dont like it click that red exit button in the left corner of your screen.**

**Stiles was in love with his bestfriend Scott. The thing is Scott didnt know this. Stiles wouldnt call himself gay because he also likes this girl Lydia. Stiles loved the way he could put his fingers through Scott's perfect hair. He loved how when Scott sleeps over him and Scott are spooning in the middle of the night and Scott's morning wood. But most of all he loves that Scotts a werewolf.**

**"Hey buddy!" Scott said cutting off Stiles thoughts. "Hey what's up..?" i said exitedly. "Nothing just up to the normal werewolf stuff" he said smirking. "Hey.. my Dad's going to be gone all night and i was wondering if you wanna sleep over..?" i said cautiously. "Sure..!" he said with a huge smile. "Ok see ya tonight!" "See yah" he said back and left the lunch room.**

**"Hey Stiles" Scott said going through my open window. "Hey ready to play?" i asked one eyebrow raised. "Like always" he said sitting down on my bed. "Ok truth or dare?" i asked. "Dare!". "Ok i dare you to get a boner in five seconds" i said laughing. "DONE!" Scott screamed littiary two seconds after i finished. The rest of the game went on like this until we were tired.**

**We got into our normal spooning position. But this time something different happened. Scott got hard before the morning and started dry-humping Stiles. Stiles turned around to find Scott leaning in to kiss him. He ofcourse kissed back. Scott viciously ripped Stiles underwear and pants off. Scott smiled when he saw Stiles had a hard on too. Scott imediately stuck half of Stiles lenth in his mouth. Stiles gasped of pleasure. Scott THE Scott was giving HIM head! Scott then pulled out a tube of lube from his pocket. He then lubed up his fingers and stuck two into Stiles. When Scott was done opening stiles hole he turned Stiles over and entered him. Both screamed one of pain one of pleasure. Scott gave Stiles some time to adjust. Then Scott started thrusting his hips. Soon the pleasure went away for Stiles. Scott eyes turned gold when sex got more intense and rough. Scott grabbed Stiles hair and started going faster. Then Scott came in Stiles. Scott colasped on Stiles back. That's when Stiles dad entered Stiles room.**

**A/N: sorry i left you with a clif-hanger. Next chapter shall be up soon. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Woah! I havent updated in MONTHS. I'm soooooo sorry guys! I just had alot os "summer stuff" to do. But here it is Chapter 2!**

Sherrif Stalinski POV: "WHAT THE HELL STILES'?! I asked while covering my eyes. "Uhhmm Dad! Whaddrr you doing home so early"? Stiles asked. "We figured out who killed that kid so i got to go home... But i um see you're busy..." i said uncovering my eyes to see scott and stiles gone and the window open. "Damn"! I said in anger.

No One POV: Stiles and Scott were running through the woods naked. Then they both stopped out of breath. "What are you going to do about your dad"? Scott asked. "I dunno"! Stiles said throwing his hands in the air which made his dick wobble. That made Scott laugh. "Dude can you fucking LISTEN and be SERIOUS for once"!? Stiles practicly yelled. "Dude, I'm sorry" Scott said in a normal tone now.

Stiles started to walk ahead and remember the place in the woods. "This is the place that my mom used to take me and my sister before... they um.. died in the car acciedent". Scott walked up and put his hand on Stiles shoulder for support. Then Stiles walked up to the tree that had his initials on it. He felt the wood. But something was off Stiles can just FEEL it. Stiles traced the initials on the tree. Then this bright pink light shone from them. "Stiles get back"! Scott jumped to Stiles and stiles put up his hand behind his back.

Scott froze mid-air. Stiles pushed in the spot were the shining initials lay carven. The wood pushed back and moved to the side and revealed an old looking book, a pink amulet, and a letter. The pink light stopped shining. Stiles picked up the letter first.

It read: _**Dear Stiles, Baby when you find this i'd be long gone... I can feel it. I wrote this letter to tell you that you're a witch. I know, I know you're thinking a pointed hat, wand, and a culdron. No. By witch i mean you have powers that you get from my side of the family. Your sister sadly didnt get those powers... But in here i left you an amulet of souls (dont ask) and a grimore to help you with your witchcraft. I love you and im so sorry for leaving you like this but a presence is coming and i have to leave... this world. You need to be warned theres someone coming for you so-..**_

Stiles just blinked at the paper.. "No! It cannot end like this"! Stiles said turning around to find a mid-air flying Scott. Well hello there Stiles said smileing.

**A/N: ok wow again i am SOOO sorry that i left you hanging that long it wont ever happen again. So comment what you think is coming for Stiles and why his Mom had to leave. And also R&R please..? Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I felt bad for not updating for a long time so... SURPRISE! Two chapters in one night...! Ok here it goes.**

Stiles lifted up his hand and lowered it. Scott fell down. "How the fuck did you do that"?! He asked standing up. Stiles looked at him and smiled "Guess im 'Stiles The Teenage Witch'". "Wha-"? Scott asked. Stiles gave him the letter. Scott read it and smiled hugely then his smile deflated after reading the last part. "Stiles I'm Siked that you have some supernatural power but this thing after you..." Scott said with worry in his voice. Stiles picked up the amulet and placed it on then suddenly the white in his eyes turned black and his brown iris turned pink. His body was wraped in pink and black tattoos. "Whoa this is awesome"! Stiles guestured his hand toward the old book and it lifted up and did the same with the letter. Then he jumped up and flew towards his house. Scott just stood there looking. "Stiles"?

**I'm sorry guys i kinda have writers block... please comment what you think should happen next so please R&R. Thanks.**


	4. review

**A/N: I'm sorry guys.. Buht this is not a chapter I REALLY want to finish this story and start a new one i really just want to get up to 10 chapters and below. So please comment your ideas and i love you guys for following and favoriting my story so please comment.. thanks! ^.^**


End file.
